


Adrien, the future King of France

by fairyfreak88



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluffy, No miraculous AU, adrien is david, based of David and Jonathan from the bible, but similar, different tho, dont worry i didn't make her parents mean, going to be angst though, going to be death :), marinette is jonathan, or tragedy yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyfreak88/pseuds/fairyfreak88
Summary: Adrien was just a shepherd boy, the youngest of his family, when a man by the name of Fu came and started proclaiming that he one day would become the King of France.based off David and Jonathan's relationship but a few changes





	Adrien, the future King of France

Fu had suddenly appeared one day. He was known around the country to give prophecies and disappear. He had found Adrien’s father, a kind brunette who had taken him in when he was found crying just outside their meager farm. He said he had news to bring for a king-to-be and Felix was brought out.

 

Felix Deschamps was a tall and slender blond. He was strong and proud, but he was not the one who was chosen.

Fu spoke up.

“This is not the future king, though he has a promising future. Surely I have not made a mistake. Is there any other who would possibly be the one?”

Just as he said that, Adrien, the young shepherd rushed out of the fields.

“Father! I am finished tending to the sheep! Is there anything else I need to do?” The boy asked.

“Who is this?” Fu questioned. He looked Adrien in the eye and saw gleaming green eyes. “He is the one! I have not gone into the wrong household after all!”

Adrien was confused.

“You, young boy, are to be the future King of France! You will be praised by many and desired by all. However, your life will also be a troubling one. Prepare yourself from the evils and hatred of men, for one will join you but soon turn away. Another will love you but be forced away.”

With that, the short Asian man quickly left their presence and disappeared.

Adrien stared at the gate for a minute straight before turning to his family.

“Who was that?” he asked.

“Just a crazy man spewing nonsense,” Felix grumbled. “Come on, stop slacking off, time to go.”

Adrien looked at the gate one last time before trudging to the barn.

 

~~~

Tom Dupain was sitting on his throne when a massive headache came upon him. He was groaning when his loving daughter came in.

“Marinetttte…”

“Papa, I’ll go get the doctor! I’ll be right back!” She started to walk out when her father complained.

“Marinette, stay, please. The royal doctor has done nothing to stop the pain. I just want something to comfort meee,” her father moaned.

An advisor spoke up. “May I suggest listening to soothing music? It has been said to have done wonders, Your Highness? There is a young man who is skilled in playing the piano.”

Tom Dupain simply nodded while Marinette whispered words of comfort into his ear.

 

~~~

Adrien was brought into the entrance to the throne room of the king.

“You are expected to play the piano for the Royal Highness King Dupain. When you walk in, you must bow respectfully and take a suggestion. Princess Marinette will also be in the room. Do not speak unless you are spoken to.”

He was ushered into a grand, clean, white room. Columns were lined against the side with a piano on a soft red carpet directly in front of the king. Three velvet thrones were placed in the front of the room on an elevated part with small steps leading up to it, two of which were occupied with a large man with brown hair with a bushy mustache and a beautiful girl with sky blue eyes.

He made eye contact with the princess and averted his eyes. He bowed.

“Your Highnesses.”

He sat on the piano bench and waited for a song suggestion.

“Uh-um, you can p-play any soothing s-song you, uh, would li-like to!” The princess stuttered and Adrien saw her bright red face. He smiled and lifted his hands.

 

~~~

Marinette watched the golden-haired boy and felt her father sigh softly to the beautiful song he played. His fingers seemed to glide across the keys and his body swayed slightly to the melody. He made it seem like playing the piano was easy, but Marinette had tried before and nothing sounded right.

The boy seemed to glow when he played, a soft smile on his face and his hair reflecting the light. He looked over and caught her staring at him and winked.

Marinette could feel her entire face become hot. She saw his tiny smug grin and giggled.

He finished the song and Marinette looked over to see her papa sitting up with a smile.

“Thank you, my boy! Feel free to come and play for me anytime again!” he said happily.

“My pleasure, Your Highnesses,” he said as he exited the room.

Marinette rushed down from her throne to get to the boy.

“Where are you going, sweetheart?” the king asked.

“Why to thank him, of course!”

She scurried away as quick as she could with her large skirt, not noticing the chuckle that appeared on her father’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> :) hope you are liking it so far   
> also i know it moves way too quickly but i promise i'll improve on that


End file.
